


Your choices predict your future

by Blue_turquoise1734



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_turquoise1734/pseuds/Blue_turquoise1734
Summary: This is a Buzz/Warp fanfic. No like, no read.





	1. Chapter 1

Warp was in his room, thinking. And not about how to get revenge or anything.

He thought to himself, "If he really thought me as a friend, then..." He then had an image slip into his mind, and not a very pleasant one at that.

He shrieked in terror at the thought of it. "No...nope nope nope!" He then screeched in terror again as another thought came to him.

After some cursing, he thought for a moment why his mind was doing this. He had always thought them both as enemies, but now that it comes to mind, was he wrong?

Now a very concerning question burned in his mind. "Is Buzz having the same thoughts?"

He shook his head. It was about 8:30 p.m. and he was sure that he himself must be going crazy.

As he was about to forget about those perverted images in his mind, a thought came into his mind and this almost made him puke.

With a groan, he decided to get some fresh air. Away from this planet. After a while of flying, he landed on a planet, not caring what one.

Luckily for him the place he landed was desolate and very calming. After a few minutes of wandering he came across a very familiar voice.

"No one seems to be here...good. Now that's out of the way, I can rest..." Warp knew exactly who it was. It was his old partner, Buzz Lightyear.

Warp had to know if he was feeling the same way. He looked out of hiding and seen Lightyear had his back towards him, looking at the stars. "Nows my chance to see..." Warp thought to himself.

Luckily for him, Warp walked without the other noticing. But his luck ran out when he was one foot away from him.

Buzz noticed someone behind him and turned around. "Oh great, just my luck!" Buzz mumbled to himself.

With a quick movement, Warp stepped closer, grabbed one of the hands of Buzz, with the other hand grabbed the others waist, and closed the gap between them.

Buzz blushed and let out a surprised gasp as he did this, too shocked to do much at the moment.

Warp let go of the others waist, grabbed the jaw of Buzz and kissed him.

This made Buzz more shocked but got the courage to do something, though horrific.

His eyes started to close and he began to kiss back. 

After a few seconds it had become a make out session.

After they broke the kiss to breath, Buzz just realized something. He had just kissed, yet made out with, his enemy.

With a devious grin Warp snuggled up to Buzz and Buzz's face was flushed fifty shades of red. 

They were both tired and apparently had fallen asleep, both snuggling with each other.

As they slept, they knew they had to explain their disappearance sooner or later.


	2. Embarrassed yet?

The two were back in their own planets again, acting like nothing happened. That is until Buzz got an incoming call from planet Z.

With a sigh he answered the call on his computer. Unfortunately it wasn't anyone except for Warp.

With a sigh Buzz asked, "What do you want, Warp? I was talking to my team before you before you called me."

Warp rolled his eyes with a smile and replied, "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how your week has been."

That is when Mira began to have a giggling fit, trying to cover her mouth with her hands to stop. This made Buzz very annoyed.

He looked back to the computer and said, "Uneventful."

That's when Mira pointed at Buzz and  blurted out, "He kissed a guy!"

Buzz couldn't believe it. How did she know he had kissed someone. Luckily she didn't know who.

"No I didn't." Replied Buzz, with a yet annoyed face. 

"Yes you did." Was the reply from the princess.

"Didn't!"

"Diiiid!"

"Did not!"

With a sing song voice she chanted, "did did did did did!"

That's when Warp interupted and said, "Uh...I can break this tie."

The whole team looked at the computer screen, shocked. Warp continued, "He totally did." With the last comment, Warp pointed at himself.

XR and Booster was screaming in horror, Mira was chanting, "I was right, I knew it!" And Buzz was on the edge of a mental breakdown, muttering some indistinguishable words.

"Well, best I stop the conversation before I get yelled at. Bye, Buzz!" That was the last comment before Mira started to scream in exitment, XR and Booster screamed in horror, still, and Buzz was grumbling in annoyance.


	3. Warps visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter happens after some time. Hope you enjoy.

As Warp flew through space, he had an idea to drop by and give Buzz a surprise visit.

Luckily for him, Star Command was not very busy at the time, So this gave him the perfect opportunity to go with his plan.

Without being noticed, thankfully, he snuck towards where he thought Buzz would be. As he suspected, he found Buzz walking down the hall towards a room.

He followed him to the room, where apparently no one was there. As Buzz mumbled to himself, Warp closed the door behind him.

Buzz looked behind him with a yelp of terror just before Warp grabbed him and pinned Buzz to a wall.

As Warp smiled, Buzz's face flushed right on the spot. Not to mention that Warp's face was getting closer to his.

As Buzz opened his mouth to protest, Warp kissed him. While Buzz's mouth was open, Warp stuck his own tongue inside of the others mouth and began to explore.

This action made Buzz moan. As they broke apart to breath Warp said, "I've been wanting to do that for so long since I first kissed you." 

Buzz on the other hand was concerned on trying to catch his breath to reply. Warp continued, "Oh, and I wanted to invite you to a party with me." 

This was going to be a long day


	4. Party time!

It was about 6:00 p.m. and Buzz was out on a so called "secret mission" , though Buzz knew it wasn't. He was actually going out, unwillingly, to a party with Warp.

Once met up with Warp, they both entered the building. With a few confused glances from other people, Buzz warned Warp, "I'll let you know that I have no intention of drinking any alcohol, so don't try anything that will end up getting me drunk. Got it?" Warp rolled his eyes and smiled at that.

After a few minutes, Warp came back with drinks and handed a clear glass to Buzz. Buzz said, "If it has any alcohol, no thank you." Warp scoffed at that and replied, "Cmon, it's just water!"

Buzz rolled his eyes, took the glass from him and took a drink. Although, as quickly as he took a drink he almost spat it out, but managed to swallow it. He glared at Warp and asked, "What is this?!" Warp replied with a snort of laughter, "It's just water you weirdo! We are in fact on a different planet."

"Then why are you laughing? Wait, don't tell me, you had too many drinks." 

"Hey! I may be drunk, but not that drunk...you still don't trust me, do you?"

"Nope. Not a bit."

"Hey, loosen up a bit. At least drink the rest of it?" Buzz looked at the glass and realized there was very little of it left. He rolled his eyes drank the rest.

Warp knew that it was actually an alcoholic beverage, but the other didn't know. Warp was very tempted to laugh and yell, "You drank an alcoholic drink!" But kept it in his mind.

When Buzz finished it he had finally gotten used to the tast and said, "That...wasn't all that bad..." Warp smiled and Buzz continued "Hey, could you get me another?"

Warp happily complied and returned with another glass. Buzz took the drink and, to Warps surprise, chugged it down.

This process continued for a few minutes. After finishing off his fourth glass, Buzz had a slight blush on his face. Warp then said, "Okay Buzz, I think you had enough." Buzz protested saying, "It's just water." Warp laughed and said, "Buzz, you really are gullible sometimes. It's actually an alcoholic drink."

Buzz looked at Warp with confusion for a few seconds then it turned to a smug smile. Without knowing, Buzz was leaning towards Warp.

In a booth close to them, Mira was watching and recoding everything that was happening, once in a while muttering something around, "This is so going to Star Command."


End file.
